Rain
by Regularamanda
Summary: The rain could never snuff out their passion. Fluff and gutter. Sam and Jack Established.


_Author's Note- Another GW plot bunny involving rain and a kiss. Thanks to starlover starting the plot bunny! Fluff and gutter. Enjoy!_

**Rain**

They sat side by side on the dock, the only sounds surrounding them were the peaceful sounds of nature. For the longest time they sat in silence, both content to be with each other, no words need be spoken.

Jack glanced at her and he lost his breath. The tiny ray of sunlight on such a cloudy day, was shining directly on her. The sunlight combined with her long blonde hair gave her a radiance that never ceased to make him breathless.

She caught him staring and grinned at him. Her sparkling blue eyes and that smile that would always be for him, caused him to grin in return.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothin'."

"Well something must be causing you to grin like that." She said matter of factly.

"You." Jack said.

"Me? What about?" She said laughing.

"You're beautiful." Jack said seriously, not a trace of teasing in his voice.

Sam lowered her eyes and blushed.

"Thanks."

Jack suddenly realized that he never said it enough. Oh he thought it everyday but he never actually told it to her. He thought it when she was baking cookies and she had sugar and flour all over her. When she was trying to fix his truck. When she finally had leave and he hadn't seen her for weeks. And so many other uncountable times in between.

"I love you." He whispered.

And from the look in her eye, he knew he didn't say that nearly enough either.

She smiled at him again. And God did he love her smile. For years he had always loved it. She had so many different kinds of smiles. The one she would get around Cassie. Or the one when she was frustrated with him. The one she had when she laughed at something he said.

But her smile these days was completely different. This smile was completely free of the angst that for so long had been a part of her. Now her smile only said that she was happy.

For always.

"I love you too."

Jack got off the chair and walked up to her and leaned down to give her a kiss.

But nature chose that moment to unleash its fury. The rain came down in buckets, drenching them within seconds.

Jack grabbed her hand and laughing they headed towards the cabin.

Before they could get inside, Jack pulled her close against him.

"It's raining." Sam said with a laugh.

"I know."

Sam opened her mouth to say something but Jack's hands on her face and his lips on hers silenced whatever it was that she was about to say.

Her arms went around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as she could.

As he deepened the kiss, one of his hands slid down her back and settled on her waist. His fingers played with the fringe of her T-shirt before they made there way up underneath. His cold her hand on her skin caused a moan to escape her and her arms tightened around his neck. There was no space left in between them.

Their tongues were locked in a beautiful dance, in a desperate need to taste the other, to feel each other.

Each was on fire and for a second it was as if the whole universe came to a stand still. All there was, was this kiss. Nothing else in the world existed.

The kiss was born of too many years of there being sexual tension between them. They had wanted each other for years, and though they had finally been able to know each other in the truest sense of the word, a hundred passion filled nights could never quench the longing they had for each other.

A fire had long ago been started between them, an eternal flame that could never be snuffed out. A fire that a lifetime of rain would never be able to put out.

They were both soaked from head to foot. But neither one cared. They were oblivious to the rain and everything around them except for the taste of each other.

They both lost themselves in the feel and touch of each other, neither one wanting to end the kiss.

The biological need to breath forced them apart. Jack stayed with his arms wrapped around her, trying to catch his breath.

He pulled back slightly and smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the cabin together, knowing that they'd head back to that bedroom and the fire would once again be ignited.

The rain of life would come upon these two, it was inevitable. But nothing in the world, no amount of rain, could ever take away their passion for each other. It was a fire that burned so brightly and so strong that nothing could ever dim it.

The fire had irrevocably been lit such a long time ago. And with years that fire would continue to grow, would continue to thrive. It would never be able to be set out.

Until the sun grew cold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know._


End file.
